


Neville Longbottom y Las Escaleras Que Se Mueven

by AlTheGay



Series: Neville Longbottom y... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bisexual Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, F/F, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gen, M/M, Neville es bb
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheGay/pseuds/AlTheGay
Summary: Neville Longbottom es el elegido, el niño que vivió.(Historia sacada desde mi cuenta de Wattpad)
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Series: Neville Longbottom y... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905895
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

Un destello verde que iluminó más allá de la cuadra alertó a Alice y Frank Longbottom esa madrugada, quienes iban camino a buscar a su niño de un año, Neville, luego de una misión.

"¡Neville!"—inmediatamente gritó la mujer corriendo a adentrarse a la casa varita en mano, su esposo siguiéndola de forma un poco más cautelosa.

Con un _bombarda_ abrieron la puerta principal y entraron corriendo. Estaba oscuro, silencioso y hacía un frío que les heló la sangre. Un olor ahumado y putrefacto inundó sus fosas nasales y, entonces, supieron que las cosas no podían estar bien bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La señora de corto cabello castaño corrió escaleras arriba como primer instinto, haciendo crujir la vieja madera dolorosamente.

De pronto, un llanto que parecía provenir de la habitación al final del pasillo les devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

Prácticamente volaron arriba, corrieron por el largo corredor de alfombra roja y papel tapiz floreado y abrieron la última puerta.

Allí, en la cuna, un rechoncho bebé yacía acostado, llorando de hambre. A Alice se le salieron las lágrimas de alivio y se apresuró a su lado.

De más de cerca se podía observar una reciente y fina cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente, pero a la señora de abrigo de cuero le dió bastante igual, el solo hecho de que su pequeño estuviera vivo era suficiente milagro para ella.

Rápidamente tomó al bebé en sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza, las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas cual ríos.

"Estás bien, Nev" —le susurró suavemente.- "Ya estamos aquí.. todo está bien.."

Entonces fue que notaron el cuerpo de la anciana mujer en el suelo, la vida completamente ida de su pequeño cuerpo, su cabellera grisácea totalmente enmarañada y su túnica color morado oscuro con detalles dorados esparcida por los tablones de roble oscuro. Su rostro reflejaba el miedo que había sentido en sus últimos momentos de vida. El olor provenía de allí.

Más lágrimas, esta vez de tristeza, bajaron por los agudos pómulos de la pelinegra.

"Parece que una tragedia ha tenido que ocurrir para que el milagro se llevará acabo. Una lástima, en verdad, pero no hay nada que hacer si el destino ya está escrito." —se oyó una voz tranquila detrás de ellos.

El hombre de cabello negro oscuro se volteó rápidamente, sólo para ver a una figura alta y esbelta tapada por una túnica brillante color morado y una larga barba blanca.

"Profesor Dumbledore.. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" —preguntó Alice, sorprendida.

"He venido a ver el gran acontecimiento por mi cuenta, por supuesto. El destino del pequeño está escrito, será famoso, todo el mundo sabrá su nombre. Es el niño que logró vencer al señor oscuro. El niño que sobrevivió.." —respondió el hombre con una leve sonrisa.

La pareja de ropajes oscuros quedó atónita ante la declaración. Su hijo, Neville Longbottom, el niño que vivió.

Los Longbottom se abrazaron con fuerza, sabiendo que a su hijo le esperaban cosas terribles. Tenían que prepararlo para todo, tenían que mantenerlo a salvo. Y, más importante aún, fuera lo que fuera, debían apoyarlo.


	2. El Niño Que Vive... A Medias

A los diez años Neville Longbottom podía decir que había visto de todo y, ciertamente, le temía a la mayor parte.

Sus padres lo habían llevado a misiones con ellos desde que tenía memoria, se había enfrentado a Banshees, magos tenebrosos, arañas gigantes y mucho más. Bueno, más que enfrentarse, había sido usado como carnada por sus padres.

Pero las Banshees y criaturas no eran sus peores miedos. Lo peor de lo peor, lo más tenido por él, eran las horas de entrenamiento con su madre. A pesar de que gracias a ella tenía un físico mucho mejor que cualquier niño de su edad, corría muy rápido y sabía montar en escoba —bueno, lo intentaba—, aún así no podía dejar de odiar tener que saltar vallas y trepar por cuerdas y muros de escalada.

¿Lo peor de eso? Aún no daba signos de tener magia y sus padres estaban asustados de que fuera un _Squib_ , aunque Neville seguía sin entender por qué.

En éste momento se encontraba atado a un árbol con una _Runespoor_ en frente. La gran serpiente de tres cabezas se alzaba amenazante ante él, sus ojos verde lima brillando con intensidad mientras lo miraban fijamente, como analizando el siguiente movimiento.

Intentó calmarse. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y luego la soltó, repitiendo el proceso, intentando bajar las revoluciones. Bueno, al menos hasta que la cabeza izquierda de aquella serpiente le dirigió la palabra.

" _¿Qué haces en éste lugar? No deberías estar_ _aqu_ _í, es un lugar peligroso para un niño tan pequeño.._ " —le advirtió sisseando con un acento extraño. Neville tragó saliva.

"Yo.. no lo sé. Mis padres me ataron aquí y me dejaron solo y.. tengo miedo" —respondió, sus ojos haciéndose agua por el terror que la situación le provocaba. Temió que si seguía así se desmayaría pronto.

" _Pues teme_ _, joven mago. Teme y parte lejos de aquí. Hay alguien atacando y no tiene piedad.._ " —la criatura se acercó más y, de un mordisco de la cabeza derecha, el pelinegro de cicatriz estaba libre.

"¿Mago? Pero no he mostrado signos de tener magia aún.." —le preguntó, ahora más confundido que aterrado.

"¿Entonces cómo explicas el estar conversando con una serpiente?" —preguntó burlona.

Cuando el chico estaba a punto de responder, aparecieron Alice y Frank. Llevaban los abrigos de cuero de dragón en la mano y lo miraron, seriamente preocupados.

"¡Neville! ¡Aléjate, es peligrosa!" —le ordenó la mujer en un tono severo y asustado.

La _Runespoor_ trepó por las piernas y el torso del niño hasta su hombro con una facilidad preocupante, lo que causó que escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

"P-pero mamá, es inofensiva. Me soltó de las cuerdas y.." —comenzó a argumentar el de cicatriz.

El señor y la señora Longbottom lo vieron sorprendidos.

"¿Puedes.. hablarle?" —preguntó el hombre de cabello negro rizado.

El pequeño de ojos oscuros asintió. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba lo más pronto posible.

"Sí.. ¿Saben qué es lo que significa?" —estaba nervioso, asustado y la serpiente en su hombro le apretó suavemente, como intentando consolarlo.

Ambos padres se miraron, como si sus miradas lo dijeran todo, y luego voltearon hacia el niño de camiseta roja y jeans holgados.

"Cielo.." —comenzó la bruja, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas.— "significa que.. tienes magia.."

Neville volteó a ver a la serpiente de tres cabezas y la miró sorprendido. ¿No era un Squib? ¿Tenía magia? ¿Significaba eso que iría a Hogwarts?

La serpiente bajó de sus hombros y sus padres lo abrazaron, olvidándose del hecho de que estaban buscando a alguien.

" _Mi nombre es Verysin, búscame cuando puedas.. nos veremos pronto.._ " —dijo el ser de ojos plata y se deslizó lejos de su vista.

Neville guardó la nota mental.

«Okay, las _Runespoor_ me gustan..».

Ambos padres lo miraron con alivio en sus ojos, pensando en lo valiente que su niño había sido. Al día siguiente era su cumpleaños, por lo que decidieron dejarlo hasta ahí y caminar de vuelta al _traslador_ que los llevaría a su casa en el Londres mágico.

Anduvieron a través del bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, en cuyo centro se encontraba una pala de hierro vieja y oxidada, enterrada en el césped. El _traslador_ _._

  
Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia éste, el único sonido que emitían era el repiquetear de las botas contra la tierra húmeda y el crujir de las hojas bajo sus gruesas suelas.

Llegaron al centro y el sol colándose a través de las hojas les dió una sensación de calidez poco común. Se reunieron alrededor del objeto y, a la cuenta de tres, lo tomaron al mismo tiempo.

El mundo les dió vueltas, lo que hizo que el joven mago se mareara.

A la mañana siguiente, el día de su cumpleaños, el joven Longbottom despertó con un sobre amarillento en la mesa de noche, con su nombre y su exacta dirección. El remitente decía _"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."_

La abrió de inmediato.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

" _Estimado señor Longbottom, tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido oficialmente aceptado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Los útiles requeridos se encuentran en la lista adjunta._

_Esperamos su lechuza de confirmación._

_Saluda cálidamente:_  
 _Minerva McGonagall,_  
 _Subdirectora del Colegio_."

El cara-rajada no lo podía creer, había sido aceptado. Oficialmente aceptado.

Corrió escaleras abajo como si fuera Navidad y se encontró con su desayuno favorito en la mesa y.. oh cielos.

"¿Es eso.. una rana?" —se llenó de emoción y corrió a la mesa, observando la jaula cautelosamente.

Ahí, en un hábitat, había una pequeña rana verde y marrón que, al verla, parecía lodo con forma. Tenía los ojos rojos cuál sangre y lo miraba fijamente, como sonriendo.

Le sonrió de vuelta y estiró su dedo hacia ella, quien estiró su cabeza hacia él para que la acariciara.

Sus padres lo estaban observando con ternura, sin poder creer aún que su pequeño había crecido tanto.

Neville tocó la cabeza de la rana, se sentía pegajosa y húmeda.

"Te llamaré.. Trevor.." —le susurró feliz.

De ésta forma, las aventuras del joven Longbottom comenzarían. Sólo faltaban los útiles escolares, y, como todo mago sabe, sólo hay un lugar donde comprarlos.  
  



End file.
